1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to refrigeration systems for cooling enclosed areas of vehicles. In particular, this invention directs itself to refrigeration systems for use on tractor-trailer vehicles of the type having refrigerated trailers. Still further, this invention directs itself to a vehicle refrigeration system wherein the compressor motor is electrically driven. More in particular, this invention pertains to a refrigeration system having an air driven turbine generator mounted on the vehicle for providing power for the electric compressor motor responsive to relative displacement of the vehicle with respect to the ambient atmosphere. Further, this invention directs itself to utilizing a drag reducing deflector for directing air flow to rotatively displace turbine blades, and thereby drive an electrical generator for powering the compressor motor. Still further, the invention provides for a secondary source of power in the form of storage batteries which are charged by the air driven turbine generator, or alternately by the vehicle's engine mounted generator, to maintain power for the compressor motor during time periods when there is insufficient relative displacement of the vehicle with respect to the ambient atmosphere.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle mounted refrigeration systems are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,032,572; 2,151,097; 4,315,488; 3,587,246; 3,623,332; 3,738,621; 3,894,405; 4,555,911; 4,658,597; and, 5,086,625.
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,625 and 3,587,246, refrigeration systems are disclosed having air or gas driven turbines. In these systems the turbines are directly coupled to compressors for compressing the refrigerant responsive to the displacement of the gas stream past the turbine blades. However, such systems do not provide for alternate sources of driving the compressor when there is insufficient gas flow with respect to the turbine blades. Further, these systems utilize engine generated gases, as opposed to making use of the relative displacement of the vehicle with respect to the ambient atmosphere.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,097, there is shown a vehicle mounted cooling system incorporating intake and exhaust vents for directing air flow therethrough. However, such systems utilize the air flow for facilitating an evaporative cooling system, as opposed to rotatively driving a turbine, Still further, such systems increase the drag of the vehicle in which they are incorporated, as opposed to providing a reduction thereof or using the energy that would otherwise be used to overcome a portion of the vehicle's drag.